Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift
Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift, Dimmsdale Drift for short, is the FOP cartoon version of the 2005 bestseller videogame Need for Speed: Most Wanted, with a few elements from the 2012 version. The show is rated TV-14. Intro (from Episode 1, The Beginning of Everything) "Dimmsdale, California, United States. This is a normal and calm city, but when the moon rises, it transforms into the ultimate street racing settlement. The races are wild. The stakes are high. The cars are fast. The girls are hot. Every street racer in the world wants to race once in his life here. And everyone wants a place in the Blacklist, the list of the most wanted racers. The best racer here is Timmy Turner, the #1 of the Blacklist, which no one ever defeated. But still let's go, c'mon! Ahem, or better, here's their story." Blacklist Allies Danny Phantom note: he's the main character from the Danny Phantom series Car: Ferrari P4/5 by Pininfarina (black and white) Age: 14 Theme Song: Planet Funk-Stop Me First Appearance: Supernatural Superphantomic (Episode 42, Timmy can't outrun the cops, but the miracolous arrival of Danny Phantom saves him. Timmy, thankful of him, demands an alliance, but Danny challenges him in a race) Role: Timmy's ally (Danny helps Timmy in perilous situations and viceversa) Tootie Car: Mitsubishi Eclipse (2G) (cyan) Age: 11 Theme Song: The Orwells - Who Needs You First Appearance: The Beginning of Everything (the first episode of the series and the pilot episode, it talks about, one month before the main storyline, how Timmy got to be the number one of the Blacklist) Role: Timmy's ally and love interest (in the show, she's Timmy's mechanic, helps him incase something goes wrong with the car); Tutorial (in story mode of the game, Tootie challenges the player to a friendly race and sends them useful gameplay tutorials and tips afterwards) Villains Sergeant Shallowgrave Car: Chevrolet Corvette C7 (Dimmsdale Police livery) Age: 45 Theme Song: Kasabian-Shoot The Runner First Appearance: Police Rolled! (Episode 2, Timmy's Pagani Huayra was seized by the police, and he must take it back with the help of Trixie) Role: Main villain (constantly hunts down for the Blacklist racers) Gary Car: McLaren P1 (red) Age: 11 Theme Song: Hadouken!-Bliss Out First Appearance: The Beginning of Everything (the first episode of the series and the pilot episode, it talks about, one month before the main storyline, how Timmy got to be the number one of the Blacklist) Role: Timmy's rival (they constantly race against each other) Remy Buxaplenty Car: Lexus LFA Nürburgring Edition (white) Age: 14 Theme Song: Flo Rida-Let It Roll First Appearance: Richer than Ever (Episode 44, Remy enters the street racing world and as snob as ever, challenges Trixie in a race) Role: Trixie's rival (same as Gary, see above) The Destructinator Car: Porsche 911 Carrera S (black) Age: Ancient Theme Song: Killing Joke-Turn to Red First Appearance: Eliminator Racers (The Eliminators kidnap all of Timmy's friends on the Blacklist and disguise themselves as them and put internal fake-i-fiers in their cars to copy the appearances of the Blacklist cars to try and destroy Timmy Turner's car, aswell as dethrone him from the #1 spot) Role: The episode's villain (Timmy's main rival for the episode) Blacklist Racers' Bios *Timmy Turner Age: 12 Resides in: City Center Car: Pagani Huayra (Silver metallic) Strength: Everything Bio: Timmy's a kid like everyone, but in street racing, he's an untamed beast. He ain't one who fools around. He owns the streets of Dimmsdale and eats street racers and cops for breakfast. You definitely don't wanna mess with him. Remember, take him seriously despite his age. He will do anything to hold his Most Wanted title. *Trixie Tang Age: 12 Resides in: Spring Break Beach Car: Lamborghini Aventador (Dark purple) Strength: Any event type Bio: Don't let Trixie's great looks fool you. She was the Blacklist's #1 for four days before being defeated by Timmy. This girl thinks she's the most popular girl of Dimmsdale. She wants to have her Lamborghini mint for every race, so try to ram her if you can. And plus: watch out for her infatuation tactics! *Cosmo Age: Unknown Resides in: City Limits Car: Porsche 918 Spyder (Fluo green) Strength: Sprint races Bio: If it wasn't for Timmy and Trixie, Cosmo would've still been hailed as the Most Wanted. He lived for an unknown amount of years, probably millennia, 'cuz he's a fairy just like Wanda, her wife, and ironically, he's the youngest living fairy. He might be as stupid as a donkey, but he went to every possible racing school. You want to not mess with him. *Wanda Age: Unknown Resides in: Highlands Car: McLaren MP4-12C (Bordeaux mica) Strength: Speedtrap races Bio: Wanda's got a full schedule. In day is Timmy's fairy godparent, along with Cosmo, her husband, but in nights, she's one of those elite street racers. The police craves for her arrest, but Cosmo doesn't want it to happen. The only stock thing her car has is the paint. The cops swarm around her ivory white Vellfire all the time. *A.J. Age: 10 Resides in: Harbourline Car: Nissan GT-R R35 Black Edition (Blue metallic) Strength: Pursuit strategies Bio: A.J.'s IQ exceeds six hundred. That's quite a lot if you consider his age. He always talks about devices, technology, mechanics, engineering, yadda yadda yadda. However, he always concentrates when he races. His Nissan GT-R has various technologic devices, like EMP, spike strips, flamethrowers, however he only uses them in pursuits. Classic nice man move. *Chip Skylark Age: 22 Resides in: Airport Car: Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (Iridescent red) Strength: Drift races Bio: Chip's one of those bling bling guys. Due to being a very popular celebrity, his time schedule is always full. He hasn't got much time for street racing and misses his old lifestyle. He can't even celebrate his birthday. However when street racing, he's an asphalt eater and a rubber burner. Drift is his best speciality and his Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG was tuned for that. *Denzel Crocker Age: 40 Resides in: Highlands Car: SRT Viper GTS (Silver) Strength: Cost to state Bio: Denzel Quincy Crocker seriously needs mental help. He is hideous, both in looks and behavior. He is crazy, both mentally and in street racing. He continuously hunts Timmy's fairies and he'll thrash everything that stands in his way, street racers like you included! He's not even afraid to have to say bye bye to his car. *Vicky Age: 16 Resides in: City Center Car: Audi R8 GT Coupe (Matte black) Strength: Wrecking police vehicles Bio: Vicky's one crazy blockhead. She tricks parents by saying she's nice, then when they're off, she tortures those poor little children. She will not hesitate to destroy "twerps" like you. She hates cops and cops hate her. Her car goes like a rocket on straightways. *Chester McBadbat Age: 10 Resides in: Harbourline Car: BMW M3 E92 GTS (orange) Strength: Drag races Bio: He might come from a very poor family, but Chester's one to look at. He spent all he had for his car, which is surprisingly fast and agile. He loves big bad motors, just like his car. You should not get on his way. You could repent it. *Anti-Cosmo Age: Unknown Resides in: Airport Car: Lotus 2-Eleven (dark blue) Strength: Infractions Bio: Anti-Cosmo's one of those guys who are great aristocrats. He talks like a real gentleman, but he's NOT a gentleman against the rozzers and the street racers. His Lotus 2-Eleven has signed components made by the world's most renowned tuning houses and plus is incredibly agile. He doesn't want anyone who gets in his way, because he shall take his prey down in a matter of seconds. *Francis Age: 12 Resides in: Highlands Car: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Matte grey) Strength: Damaging police vehicles Bio: Francis is the bad boy of the Blacklist. He's very unfriendly and has law-breaking weapons. However, rumor has it: he is a fan of pop music and has many cats who pets like a person should do. And plus, he's strongly afraid of WATER AND SOAP. Basically, he's that bully who has a soft side he's embrassed to talk 'bout. *Veronica Age: 10 Resides in: City Center Car: Toyota 86 (White) Strength: Tollbooth Time Trials Bio: Veronica's one gal who you don't want to mess with. She is popular in her school and has Trixie, part of the Blacklist's higher positions, as a friend. She has a crush on Timmy, the Most Wanted, and she is very paranoid. She sometimes impersonificates herself as Trixie, due to her high jealousy proven for her. She's very... weird, don't you think? *Head Pixie Age: Unknown Resides in: Harbourline Car: Volkswagen Scirocco III R (Matte grey) Strength: Pursuit Length Bio: What a BOOORING man is Head Pixie. He talks like a robot, he wears a dull grey outfit, he does boring things, but when street racing... I have to say to you one thing: he knows how to handle his ride. He'll destroy you if you let him do it. *Dark Laser Age: Unknown Resides in: City Limits Car: Lexus IS 350 AWD XE20 (Black) Strength: Pursuit Evading Bio: This dude's dangerous, and I warned you. He can't get higher than his actual position in the Blacklist, but he's got talent on the road. One cool fact about him: he pets a toy dog called Flipsie, which he loves a lot. He's one funny man, to say the least. *Catman Age: 30-35 Resides in: City Center Car: Volkswagen Golf Mk6 GTI (Orange) Strength: Circuit races Bios: This is the famous actor Adam West under the guise of Catman, an infamous superhero in Dimmsdale, who makes more harm than good. When he's a superhero, he's very clumsy, but on the wheel, he's got many tricks up on his sleeve, even if he's not that strong, to be honest. Episodes : Main article: List of Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift episodes The series has an increasing number of episodes, with special episodes at the end of every season. Videogame : Main article: Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift (videogame) The series has also a fan-made videogame for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC, Nintendo 3DS and PS Vita, rated T for Teen. It has a story mode, where you play as a character created by yourself and try to make yourself a name in the Dimmsdale street racing scene; a Campaign mode, where you play as one of the Blacklist racers or the villains (Limited Edition only) and try to complete missions; and a Quick Race mode, where you choose a mode, pick a track, adjust various settings (number of laps/opponents, traffic intensity and opponent difficulty), choose a car and play right away. The game lets you explore Dimmsdale as an open-world (similar to many mainstream NFS games), interact and play with other players all over the world, much like an MMO (PS3, Xbox 360 and PC only),' purchase, upgrade and customize over 100 cars' in a similar way to NFS Underground 2 and Carbon - this means you can extensively customize your vehicle by adding Hi-Fi systems for playing the game's soundtrack or your custom soundtrack, putting customized gauges, fully customizable bodykits '''with the Autosculpt''' feature, hoods, rims, spoilers,' doors with custom opening '''and' fully customizable paint (lucid, gloss, metallic, matte, pearlescent), vinyls', a '''Photo Mode', and a Star System (returning from NFS Underground and Underground 2) which, when sufficiently high, lets you appear in various tuning magazines - and create your own race events, via the Race Editor. The game features 1080p graphics and is 3D compatible (PS3, Xbox 360 and 3DS only), just like the original series. The game also features the full OST from the series and is compatible with custom soundtracks (PS3, Xbox 360, PC and PS Vita only). The game has also various DLCs (PS3, Xbox 360, PC and PS Vita only) which appear in a constant order: the DLCs comprehend: *Amity Park *New cars *Song packs (free!) *Race events *A Time Savers DLC, which lets you unlock everything in the game, all cars, all visual and performance modifications, all race events and all Campaigns *Limited Edition upgrade *The game's OST to play in the platform's music player (PS3, Xbox 360, PC and PS Vita only) The game is available in 2 versions under 4 different editions: Versions Normal edition (the normal version of the game) Limited Edition (features more cars and the villain Campaigns) Editions Normal package Timmy Turner Edition (an edition based on Timmy Turner), including: *Timmy Turner plush *Timmy's Pagani Huayra 1:18 die-cast model *Timmy's Theme song (The Crystal Method-Double Down Under) CD *Timmy Turner poster *Special redeemable code for unlocking instantly Timmy's Pagani Huayra and Timmy's campaign in game *Special game cover featuring Timmy and his car *The videogame in Limited Edition Trixie Tang Edition (an edition based on Trixie Tang), including: *Trixie Tang plush *Trixie's Lamborghini Aventador 1:18 die-cast model *Trixie's Theme song (Nero-Me And You (Dirtyphonics Remix)) CD *Trixie Tang poster *Special redeemable code for unlocking instantly Trixie's Lamborghini Aventador and Trixie's campaign in game *Special game cover featuring Trixie and her car *The videogame in Limited Edition Blacklist Edition (the ultimate edition, the mac daddy), including *Blacklist racers plushies *Blacklist cars 1:18 die-cast models *Soundtrack CD *Blacklist poster *Special redeemable code for unlocking everything instantly and 10 million dollars in game (use it at your own risk!) *Special game cover featuring the Blacklist cars *The videogame in Limited Edition After a few months, the game was re-released on the PS4, Xbox One and Wii U as the Definitive Edition, which includes all of the DLC, except for Time Savers DLC, which can be downloaded optionally. The game still maintains the 1080p graphics and the custom soundtrack, and on PS4 & Xbox One, it features a locked framerate at 60 FPS. The Definitive Edition was sold on PC as the Complete Edition, as it did on other consoles. The Definitive Edition also included a few exclusive Eliminator-related missions in Timmy's campaign, aswell as the other Blacklist campaigns. Blacklist racers' Themes #Timmy Turner: The Crystal Method-Double Down Under #Trixie Tang: Nero-Me And You (Dirtyphonics Remix) #Cosmo: Dizzee Rascal-Bonkers #Wanda: Popeska-Now Or Never (Wolfgang Gartner Edit) #A.J.: Avicii-Levels (Skrillex Remix) #Chip Skylark: Last Dinosaurs-Zoom #Denzel Crocker: Bassnectar-Empathy #Vicky: Dead Sara-Weatherman #Chester McBadbat: deadmau5 ft. Wolfgang Gartner-Channel 42 #Anti-Cosmo: RuN RiOT-A Light Goes Off #Francis: Flux Pavilion ft. Sway & P Money-Double Edge #Veronica: Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX-I Love It #Head Pixie: Aphex Twin-Fenix Funk 5 #Dark Laser: Zedd ft. Matthew Koma-Spectrum #Catman: Steve Angello & Third Party-Lights Other Songs *Main theme (The Beginning of Everything): The Cardigans-My Favourite Game *Main theme (Dimmsdale arc): The Crystal Method-Name of The Game *Main theme (Amity Park arc): Pendulum-Showdown Places' Theme Songs Dimmsdale *City Center: R.E.M-Bad Day *City Limits: Buraka Som Sistema-Kalemba Wegue Wegue *Harbourline: Hadouken!-Bombshock *Airport: deadmau5 ft. Sofi-Sofi Needs A Ladder *Highlands: Teriyaki Boyz-Tokyo Drift *Spring Break Beach: Don Omar ft. Lucenzo-Danza Kuduro Amity Park (from Danny Phantom) *City Center: Kasabian-Underdog *City Limits: deadmau5-Cthulhu Sleeps *Countryside: David Guetta ft. Sia-Titanium *Interstate 97: Skrillex-Right In *Industrial Area: Avenged Sevenfold-Beast And The Harlot *Naval Shipyard: Labrinth ft. Tinie Tempah-Earthquake *Whale Shore: Avicii-Levels Miscellaneous Songs *Four Winds Tour circuit (the longest and hardest circuit): Daft Punk-Around The World *Beach Sprint circuit: Too Short ft. Snoop Dogg and will.i.am-Keep Bouncin' *Beach Warfare circuit: The Chemical Brothers-Do It Again *Hot Pursuit (chase between a Blacklist racer and the cops): The Chemical Brothers-Chemical Beats *Prison Food (in prison): Wheatus-Teenage Dirtbag *Escape Fast! (prison escape): Paul Oakenfold-Ready Steady Go *Can't Slow Down! (the Blacklist racers escape from the cops and try to return to Dimmsdale)/Looking for the Chosen One (Eliminators invade Dimmsdale): Celldweller feat. Styles Of Beyond-Shapeshifter *Run With the Wind (Timmy goes faster): The Prodigy-Run With the Wolves *Popularity Overload (Trixie goes faster): Nero-Won't You (Be There) *I Haven't got an Empty Head! (Cosmo goes faster): The Prodigy-Invaders Must Die *Naggin' Up! (Wanda goes faster): Swedish House Mafia-Greyhound *Intelligence Beats The Rest (A.J. goes faster): Dogs-Tuned To a Different Station *Sexy Voice (Chip goes faster): Jamiroquai-Virtual Insanity *FAIRY GODPARENTS! (Crocker goes faster): Bonafide-Kick Me Out *All My Opponents are Twerps (Vicky goes faster): 30 Seconds To Mars-Edge Of The Earth *Poor, But Unbeatable (Chester goes faster): Swedish House Mafia-Save The World *The Mastermind Attacks! (Anti-Cosmo goes faster): Linkin Park-The Catalyst *Pure Bullying Power (Francis goes faster): Petey Pablo-Need For Speed *Soul of a Cheerleader (Veronica goes faster): Beyoncé-Crazy In Love *Boring is Fun! (H. P. goes faster): Rockets-Galactica *I am Your Father (Dark Laser goes faster): Rennie Pilgrem & Blim-Slingshot *Cat Unleashed (Catman goes faster): BT-Smartbomb (Plump DJs Remix) *The Eliminator Exposure (Timmy vs. the Destructinator): Black Devil Disco Club-The Devil In Us (Dub Version) *Disco Madness (the Blacklist goes to a discothéque): Sak Noel-Paso (The Nini Anthem) *Romance? (Timmy/Trixie scene): Taeyang (from Big Bang)-I Need A Girl *Fairy Romance? (Cosmo/Wanda scene): Simian Mobile Disco-I Believe *The Midnight Club (the Blacklist racers got invited by the Midnight Club, the ultimate street racing club; Giganicky says: "Yes, Midnight Club series reference!"): Kasabian-Velociraptor! *The Sun Is Rising (the Blacklist racers arrive to Tokyo): Kraftwerk-Dentaku (1991 Mix) *The Tuner Modellists Awards theme song: Rock-I Am Rock *Extreme Pursuit (the police uses helicopters, spike strips, rolling roadblocks and land mines): Disturbed-Indestructible *Ending credits song: Mattafix-Big City Life *Alternate Ending credits song: Oasis-Wonderwall High School Life (special 2-hour episode) songs *Opening theme: Outkast-Roses *Theater Craziness (theater show song): Outkast-Hey Ya! *English theme: Missy Elliott-Gossip Folks *History theme: The Prodigy-Warrior's Dance *Physical Education theme: Queen-We Will Rock You *Maths theme: OK Go-Here It Goes Again *Ending theme: Coldplay-Viva La Vida The Run (1-hour special ep based on Need For Speed: The Run) *Opening theme: Alpinestars ft. Brian Molko-Carbon Kid *The Run theme song: Arctic Monkeys-R U Mine? *Day 1-San Francisco, California: Photek-C Note *Day 2-Grand Canyon, Arizona: The Crystal Method-Blood Rave *Day 3-Monument Valley, Utah: Boom Boom Satellites-On the Painted Desert *Day 4-Houston, Texas: Skrillex-Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites *Day 5-St. Louis, Missouri: U2-Vertigo *Day 6-Chicago, Illinois: Motormark-Eat Drink Sleep Think *Day 7-Indianapolis, Indiana: BT ft. The Roots-Tao of the Machine *Final Day-New York City, New York: deadmau5-Strobe *Ending theme: The Verve-Bitter Sweet Symphony Special Ability songs *Huayra-tata's Wrath (Timmy's Special Ability, Timmy summons the Andean god of the wind, Huayra-tata, which casts a tornado which automatically wrecks all opponents' cars): The Crystal Method-Play For Real (Dirtyphonics Remix) *Ultimate Infatuation (Trixie's Special Ability, Trixie does a seducting pose, which slows down all the opponents' cars; she also taps her left foot which causes an electromagnetic wave come, which messes up opponents' cars to an undrivable state): Nero-Innocence (Feed Me Remix) *Disintegrator Laser (Cosmo's Special Ability, a cannon pops out from Cosmo's car's front, which shoots out a powerful plasma beam which destroys anything in its path): The Prodigy-Breathe *Shaking Quake (Wanda's Special Ability, Wanda's car roars very loudly and causes an earthquake which causes a rift in the circuit; if this rift gets the opponent's car, it will fall and wreck): Riverboat Gamblers-Blue Ghosts *Zap Bazooka (A.J.'s Special Ability, A.J. comes out from the car with a giant shock gun which zaps the opponents' cars giving them a gigantic amount of damage): OK Go-Do What You Want *Sonic Boom (Chip's Special Ability, Chip comes out from the car with a sonic boom gun, if the sonic boom hits a car, it damages it and makes it undrivable for 5 seconds): Fischerspooner-The Best Revenge Yes, only the Top 6 Blacklist racers have a Special Ability. Allies' Special Ability Songs *Phantom Metamorphosis (Danny Phantom's Special Ability, Danny's car transforms into an ectoplasmatic ghost; the car also becomes faster, but the handling is quite hindered; if the car hits an opponent or police car, it will automatically wreck): Celldweller-One Good Reason (Instrumental) Villains' Special Ability Songs *Special Response Units (Sergeant Shallowgrave's Special Ability, the Sergeant calls out some hypercars to bust a racer (in order: Gumpert Apollo S, Koenigsegg CCXR Edition, Koenigsegg Agera, Bugatti Veyron 16.4, SSC Ultimate Aero, Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport, Hennessey Venom GT, Koenigsegg Agera R 2013): Rammstein-Rammstein (Lost Highway Soundtrack) (the final car accomplished arrest all Blacklist racers; they are then led to Alcatraz) *Aries Mode (Gary's Special Ability, Gary's car goes into Aries Mode (hence the Special Ability's name), giving the car very high speed (comparable to Timmy's car's max speed, 489 kmh) and incredible offense and defense): Flo Rida ft. Sia-Wild Ones *Super Grip (Remy Buxaplenty's Special Ability, Remy's car's tires become super-grippy and adhere to the asphalt like glue; with the tires, the car can tackle corners at max speed): The Prodigy-Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix) *Fake-i-fier Deception (The Destructinator's Special Ability, he sprays out gas to obstruct the player's view, then transforms himself and his car into Trixie Tang and her Lamborghini Aventador and does her Special Ability, Ultimate Infatuation, and summons the Eliminators, disguised as the other Blacklist racers that try to wreck the racer's car): Boys Noize-& Down Trivia *This is the first Fairly OddFanon spinoff to adopt true 1080p HD and full 3D graphics. This series has also anime-ish special effects, giving this series an unmatched realism and amazing effects. *Giganicky, the creator of the series, says: "I'm really fond about this series. I think that this is my best creation based on The Fairly OddParents.". He also says: "I chosen the best possible music for composing the soundtrack, maybe one day i would release an OST cd of this series." *Giganicky also says: "I didn't want a Fairly OddParents character to emulate a character from the original NFS Most Wanted. I wanted to give the characters the role of themselves.". He also says: "For Trixie, I chosen her outfit from the episode Chip Off The Old Chip, because I think it goes well to the street racing atmosphere." *In the episode The Beginning of Everything, during the profile analysis, it is shown that Trixie comes from Hong Kong, and thus she can speak fluently Mandarin Chinese and Standard Cantonese. **In the same episode, it is also shown that Timmy can speak Spanish, Vicky can speak German (because she went to Germany one summer) and Catman can talk like a cat and still being understood. *Like in the original videogame, every Blacklist member has got his/her own entrance: **'Timmy:' Timmy's car arrives in excess of 300 km/h, he suddenly brakes, he opens the car's right side window and he says: "Think you can beat me? No way, pal!". **'Trixie:' Trixie's car arrives and does a 360 degree drift around the challenger's car, probably for infatuating the challenger. **'Cosmo:' Cosmo's car arrives and swerves under some trucks/lorries. **'Wanda:' A loud roaring engine is heard far away, and suddenly Wanda's car arrives. **'A.J.:' A The Matrix-ish graphic is shown, and A.J.'s car suddenly pops out. The car comes out from A.J.'s house via teleporter. **'Chip:' The song "My Shiny Teeth And Me" is heard, and Chip's car arrives. **'Crocker:' The camera focuses to Crocker's car, which bumps and wrecks any civil car he finds. Then, he arrives at the starting line. **'Vicky:' Vicky's car arrives after being chased by a police car, which she manages to wreck, she opens the right side window and she says: "Hey, you! You're another twerp, and I eat twerps for BREAKFAST!". **'Chester:' Daft Punk's "One More Time" (song here) is heard, and Chester's car arrives. **'Anti-Cosmo:' An Anti-Fairy ensemble comes from the sky, they cast an Anti-Fairy magic trick and Anti-Cosmo's car pops out. **'Francis:' Francis is shown getting away from a fleet of police cars, drives through the mall, and wrecks one police car before escaping them and arriving at the starting line. **'Veronica:' From a garage near the starting line, Veronica's car's front lights light up and runs to the starting line. **'H.P.:' A group of 3 Sandersons arrive, they show off their mobile phones and call-wish H.P.'s car, which pops out with the Pixies' trademark PING!. **'Dark Laser:' Dark Laser's mothership arrives and puts off Dark Laser's car, which levitates then touches the ground. **'Catman:' Catman's car arrives with a MEOW! sound. *In the episode 44, Alcatraz: Accomplishing The Impossible, Timmy is shown to have a .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda revolver, which he uses to kill the agent that used the Koenigsegg Agera R to arrest Timmy and the other Blacklist members. Here's the dialogue when Timmy uses the gun to kill the agent: Timmy: (points finger to agent) It is you the agent who used that car (referencing the Agera R 2013) to bust me and my cohorts? Agent: Uhh, me? Yes. Timmy: I'm sorry, Wanda, but... (pulls out the .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda) Agent: You know what the law says: NO GUNS FOR KIDS! Timmy: First off, you douchebag of an agent, I'm not a normal kid. Second: I'm the number 1 racer in my city. Third: because of you rozzers, our world is not the same. We Blacklist racers don't give a (censored) about the law, because we break it. It's all because of you cops that our world is completely ruined! Agent: This is blasphemy, this is madness! (Timmy stares to the agent, he sees Trixie, Cosmo and Wanda, which nod like they are saying: you've got no choice but to kill him!) Timmy: (to agent) Madness? THIS IS STREET RACING! (slow-mo scene: Timmy fires the gun and the agent yells: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!: the agent got killed) (the other agents stare at Timmy with an angry bulldog face) Timmy: This can only mean one thing, y' all... RUN AWAY!!!! (Blacklist racers, Gary, Remy and Danny run away) Related series *Need For Speed ProStreet-Feel The Rush Category:Fan Fictions